Can a Cockroach Wish Upon an Asteroid?
by Chladriel Velois
Summary: Collab with play me 'til noon. Bisikkanlah permohonanmu pada asteroid yang jatuh malam itu. Dan pendengarmu adalah seekor kecoa yang terus mengingatnya selama 8 tahun...atau justru dia yang akan mengabulkannya bagimu? SasuNaru, friends/love undecided.


Can a Cockroach Wish upon an Asteroid??

Author: Collab by Aria (play me 'til noon) and Luney/Luu/Ruu (Sadistreak Ruu-chan)!!! XD XD

Pairing: SasuNaru

Summary: Kalau kau dapat memohon kepada bintang jatuh, mengapa tidak kepada asteroid? Toh mereka sama saja. Apalagi bila kau analogikan klan Uchiha sebagai sebuah klan kecoa. SasuNaru, Shounen-ai undecided. Warning: Penganiayaan, vulgarisme, barbarisme, dan brutalisme terhadap kecoa.

A/n: Weee!!! Another Indonesian!!! Saia tahu, seharusnya saia menyelesaikan Naruto slamet-slametan dulu… But the plot is way too tempting! Ini AU, tapi ga AU amat. Anggap aja, semua sama kaya di konoha. Tapi instead of sekolah untuk shinobi dan kunoichi, disini, para karakter sekolah di SMU biasa. Dan Ninja tetep ada, tapi ga ada sekolah khusus ninja; ilmu ninja diturunkan dari klan-klan tertentu. Penduduk tahu, ada ninja, tapi mereka ga tau siapa.. Now, enjoy!

-

Prolog: Kecoa dan Bintang Jatuh

Malam itu sangat terang, dimana bulan sedang berada pada puncaknya dan bintang-bintang turut menemani. Memang malam yang tepat untuk berbaring di atas rumput sambil menghitung bintang. Atau dimana kau akan bersandar di pinggir jendela yang baru saja kau buka dan tersenyum sendiri memandang bintang-bintang yang bertebaran di langit…

…atau tidak.

Seekor kecoa melangkah santai di atas sebuah anggrek merah di pot keramik mahal dalam taman mewah itu, pot dan taman yang seharusnya menjadi kumpulan kupu-kupu seperti keinginan pemiliknya. Dia tak punya maksud jahat. Tapi memang bunga itu ada bukan untuk si kecoa 'kan?

Sama seperti malam terang yang sama sekali bukan kesukaan seorang Uchiha Sasuke

Jadi... bisa kita samakan saja dia dengan kecoa?

Yah, analogi bukan sesuatu untuk dipikirkan pada malam hari. Bukan juga bahasan penting bagi Sasuke yang baru pulang dari misi.

Misi?

Ya, betul.

M dari Mick, I dari India , S dari Sierra, dan I dari India yang sama.

Misi yang membuat Sasuke menambah-nambah kebenciannya dengan malam yang terang. Apalagi dengan bintang. Oke, bulan purnama memang membantunya melihat dengan jelas saat ia sedang menjalankan misinya. Tetapi bintang tidak perlu ikut-ikutan nongol bukan? Merepotkan sekali, harus menyembunyikan diri ekstra ketat tadi.

Untunglah, layaknya kecoa, ia pandai menyembunyikan diri.

Kepandaian yang membuatnya menjadi andalan klan Uchiha di usia yang begitu muda. Siapa pula yang akan mencurigai anak berumur tujuh tahun yang terlihat seperti masuk karena nyasar sebagai utusan klan elit Uchiha? Lagipula banyak juga keahlian lain milik Sasuke yang membuatnya menyelesaikan misi lebih cepat dari shinobi-shinobi lainnya. Termasuk dari klan Uchiha sendiri. Kecuali satu orang.

Kecuali kakak Sasuke satu-satunya, Uchiha Itachi .

Sasuke mendengus.

Sekali lagi, ia teringat akan kecoa begitu nama kakaknya melintas di kepala. Lebih parah kali ini dalam bentuk bangkai.

Bangkai yang busuk, bau, dan menjadi pencemaran di mata.

Bangkai kecoa? Itachi yang begitu mulus disamakan dengan mahluk hidup tingkat F?

Ironis memang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi...

…karena pertemuan terakhir dengan kakaknya adalah tadi siang. Dimana kerajaan kecoa tampaknya menyerang rumahnya dan kakaknya kebetulan satu-satunya orang di rumah yang cukup pintar untuk memilih menggunakan obat -semprot serangga daripada menginjak kecoa-kecoa malang tersebut dengan sendal jepit.

Tapi itu adalah tadi siang dan sekarang adalah tengah malam..

Tidak lagi harus dihubung-hubungkan dengan keadaan sekarang.

Kalau penghitungan biologi benar, kerajaan kecoa itu benar-benar tinggal sejarah sekarang –sudah dimakan habis oleh bangsa pengurai setelah disapu Itachi ke dekat kandang ayam tadi. Mungkin, sekarang ayahnya sudah menggunakan kerajaan kecoa tersebut untuk menyuburkan tamannya, Sasuke tidak peduli.

Kecoa-kecoa tersebut sudah beristirahat dengan damai.

Tidak perlu lagi diganggu gugat oleh obat semprot serangga dan sendal jepit.

Dan...

...

Sasuke jadi terdiam sendiri..

Bingung. Jadi apa maksud segala rambling, dan penganalogian dirinya serta Itachi dengan kecoa barusan itu? Oh ya, Itachi kebagian bangkai nya... tapi tetap saja, Sasuke nggak ngeh sama ocehan sepanjang 3 halaman itu...

Tidak juga mengetahui alasannya, dan dasarnya tidak mau peduli, ia kembali memusatkan konsentrasi pada keadaannya sendiri. Ia berhenti sebentar, mengecek peredaran chakra di sekeilingnya Tampaknya dia tidak diikuti. Dan itu berarti dirinya tidak perlu berlari melompati atap-atap rumah dan menginjak ekor kucing pada setiap dua sampai tiga rumah yang dilompatinya. Perlahan, Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya. Lima menit kemudian dia hanya berjalan, yang tentu saja, di jalanan selayaknya orang normal.

Sambil berjalan perlahan dengan tangan terpendam di kantong celananya, Sasuke memandang langit. Tapi, setelah dipikir-pikir, langit malam ini cantik juga. Lagipula, pihak lawan juga bodoh, mentang-mentang malam ini terang, musuh tidak akan menyerang. Penjagaan malah dikendurkan. Dasar bodoh…

Tanpa tersadar, dirinya sudah larut dalam pikiran sendiri seraya menatap konstelasi indah di atas kepalanya…

…sampai dirinya melihat konstelasi yang dengan sangat dicurigainya mirip dengan bentuk kecoa…

Konstelasi kecoa? Nama depannya kebagusan . Bilang aja 'bintang' gitu..

Ugh…

Apakah dewa kecoa mengutuknya?

Sampai-sampai kata 'konstelasi' yang begitu enak didengar olehnya pun harus diikat antena kecoa...

Sekedar pengetahuan, kecoa yang antenanya terikat lebih bahagia disuruh bunuh diri, alias keadaannya betul-betul mengerikan.

Dan Sasuke tidak mau tertimpa urusan merepotkan seperti itu.

...

Yeah, terus saja Sasuke. Samakan dirimu dengan kecoa...

Sasuke membuka mulutnya sedikit untuk menghela nafas, untuk menjernihkan pikirannya yang berkabut bak semprotan keco– ah, maksudnya serangga. Dia lantas mengalihkan pandangannya.

Dan matanya pun menjadi tajam, begitu menangkap bayangan manusia di tempat yang tidak seharusnya...

Seorang anak yang kira-kira sebaya dengannya sedang duduk menyendiri.

Diatas dahan pohon, melihat ke arah langit.

Dan raut mukanya jelas-jelas menjelaskan bahwa ia sedang menunggu sesuatu.

Sasuke terhenti dari langkahnya.

Keluarga Uchiha bukanlah orang-orang yang suka ikut campur masalah orang lain. Dan Sasuke juga tak berniat untuk mengubahnya.

Tapi selalu ada pertama kali dalam segala hal, bukan?

Tahu-tahu, Sasuke sudah berada di bawah pohon, meilhat ke atas.

Nampaknya, anak itu belum menyadari kehadiran Sasuke.

"Hei, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di atas sana ?" Tanya Sasuke .

Anak itu menoleh kebawah, memandang Sasuke sejenak, kemudian kembali melihat kearah langit. Lalu dengan senyum yang penuh harapan, anak itu menjawab "Menunggu bintang jatuh."

Sasuke berkedip.

Heran.

Belum pernah dia mendengar tentang bintang jatuh.

Bukankah bintang itu besar?

Bukankah bintang itu panas?

Seperti matahari?

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran

Orang macam apa yang menuggu matahari jatuh?

Bodoh sekali.

Lalu anak itu kembali memandang Sasuke dengan heran, seakan Sasuke adalah kecoa model baru abad 24. Lagi dan lagi... kecoa.

"Tentu saja untuk mengajukan permohonan, Bodoh." Katanya sambil memutar kepalanya kembali.

Sasuke mengerenyit.

Baru kali ini ada yang memanggilnya bodoh.

Kurang ajar.

"Kau yang bodoh, bintang mana yang bisa mengabulkan permohonan? Apa bintang bisa jatuh ke kepalamu, begitu? Bodoh sekali." Balas Sasuke sambil berbalik, bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, anak itu memutar kepalanya.

"Teme! Kau—Ah! Bintang Jatuh !" Anak berambut pirang tersebut berseru. Dia baru saja akan memohon ketika sadar bahwa sang Teme masih memperhatikannya.

"Pergi kau!" Katanya pada Sasuke sambil berpaling.

Sasuke yang kesal berjalan kembali ke jalan yang semestinya di laluinya.

Penasaran, Uchiha sengak yang satu ini menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan anak tadi.

Akankah si anak bodoh itu benar-benar memohon kepada bintang jatuh?

Tangan anak itu terkatup dan matanya terpejam.

Anak itu sedang memohon.

"Bintang Jatuh-san..."

Rasanya Sasuke ingin menyela kalau itu namanya asteroid. Benda langit yang jatuh dan terbakar dalam lapisan atmosfer. Meski ia baru tahu ada asteroid yang bisa berfungsi mirip kantong ajaib doraemon begini, ia ingin mendengarkan ocehan bocah bodoh ini dulu.

"...seandainya kau berikan aku…" sayang, anak itu melanjutkannya dalam setengah berbisik.

Seandainya telinga Sasuke setajam ayahnya yang dapat menghitung curah hujan yang turun, atau sharingan kakaknya yang dapat melihat apa saja dengan jelas, mungkin Sasuke tidak akan mengutuk jangkrik yang kebetulan bersuara dan menghalanginya menderngar apa yang akan anak tersebut katakana.

"…dan, kalau bisa…tolong Bintang Jatuh-san kembalikan keluargaku…"

Anak itu selesai memohon.

Sasuke memandangnya dari kejauhan.

Dan sang Uchiha tersadar.

Dari mata sebiru batu safir anak itu, setetes air jatuh.

Setetes lagi.

Dan lagi.

Dan lama kelamaan bertambah deras.

Dengan isakan pilu memecah keheningan.

Anak itu menangis…

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke merasa telah menjadi kecoa busuk.

-

Delapan Tahun Kemudian …

"Hei, lihat anak itu!"

" Yang mana? Yang mana?"

"Itu! Yang tidur di bawah pohon!"

"Ah iya! Kyaaah!! Keren sekali!!"

Tentu seringai lebar akan merusak wajahnya yang sempurna...

"Ahhh!!!! Seperti pangeran!!"

...jika ia tidak merasa bahwa dirinya akan menjadi _Out Of Character_ bila dia benar-benar menyeringai...

"Seandainya dia bangun, pasti lebih keren lagi."

Tangan terlepas dari belakang kepalanya, diacungkan keatas dan diregangkannya. Bibirnya terbuka dan menguap lebar-lebar.

"Kyahh!! Menguap saja keren."

Seringai chesire cat di cerita Alice dan Negeri Kaca saja dikalahkannya hanya dalam kepala.

"Namanya siapa sih?"

Rambut hitam diacak-acaknya, memberikan kesan lelaki pemberontak yang menggoda di shoujo-manga.

"Wah! Lihat! Dia mengacak rambutnya!!"

Kepalanya itu kemudian dikebaskan, memberikan efek akhir pada rambut potongan ekstrim harajuku itu.

"Hei, perlukah kita tanya namanya?"

Menguap sekali lagi, kemudian bangun dari tempatnya dan berjalan kearah gerbang besar bertuliskan " Konoha Public High School " dalam kanji.

"Ah! Dia pergi!"

-

"Hmm… Baiklah, kelas… eh, kelas 10 C? Ah, iya, kelas 10 C… Namaku Hatake Kakashi … Aku akan menjadi wali kelas kalian untuk tahun ajaran ini. Lalu.. tolong kalian perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing. Dan... saling perhatikan, karena kalian akan menjadi rekan belajar selama setahun penuh di kelas ini."

Satu persatu anak berdiri dari kursinya, memperkenalkan dirinya masing-masing.

Tapi Uchiha Sasuke tidak memperhatikan. Toh ia duduk di pojok kiri belakang, masih lama.

Sang Uchiha memandang keluar jendela yang kebetulan tepat di samping dimana ia duduk, memperhatikan kelopak bunga sakura yang jatuh, menandakan musim semi yang telah datang….

…tapi, sejak kapan bunga sakura menjadi berwarna kuning??

Sasuke mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata dan menggoyang kepalanya.

Dan untuk menjernihkan pikirannya yang aneh, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menoleh ke depan, melihat sampai sejauh mana teman-temannya memperkenalkan diri.

Salah besar.

Ugh…

Sepertinya setelah ini Sasuke harus cuci mata…

Dan harus meminta kakaknya memeriksa matanya…

Haduh… semoga sharingannya masih dapat berfungsi…

Yang dilihatnya adalah...

...para kaum hawa yang tidak tahu diri berkedap-kedip kearahnya sambil tersenyum yang mereka anggap manis...

Kedipannya sangat cepat sampai-sampai sasuke berpikir...

...bersediakah mereka mengajarkan Kedip no Jutsu itu kepada ikan yang sama sekali tak dapat berkedip?

Dan Sasuke hanya memiliki satu kata…

……

……

Koreksi.

Sasuke tak mampu berkata-kata...

Ia hanya mampu menahan cairan menjijikan yang terancam keluar dari perutnya.

Tapi masa bodoh dengan jumlah kata.

Sasuke kembali memalingkan kepalanya keluar jendela.

Ah, benda kuning tadi sudah hilang. Dia hanya berhalusinasi.. Mungkin dia kurang kadar garam.

Itu harapannya, ketika tahu-tahu ia merasakan, bagaian jendela di belakangnya sudah terbuka cukup lebar. Membawa angin masuk beserta... seorang teman sekelasnya?

Sasuke menatap anak yang melandas tanpa suara dengan lutut menekan perut itu. Anak itu nampaknya sadar, dan hanya bisa bicara, "Oh... ehm –hey," dengan gugup seperti tertangkap basah.

Karena Sasuke masih hanya menatapnya tajam, anak itu (yang mengejutkan bagi Sasuke, berambut pirang!) lantas berjingkat jongkok ke bangku kosong di ujung kanan kelas.

Namun, tangannya tersandung kaki meja.

"Auh!"

Suaranya kencang dan nyaring.

Membuat semua orang, termasuk si guru, untuk melirik ke tempat asal suara itu.

Dan malah jadi datang mendekat, karena menyadari anak itu tidak ada sedari tadi, dan baju yang dipakainya juga berantakan dan terdapat daun di sana – sini.

"Err– maaf..." kata anak itu memandang takut-takut ke guru berambut perak keputihan di depannya.

Ia lantas cepat-cepat berdiri.

Membuat sosoknya lebih jelas bagi mata seluruh anak sekelas, termasuk Sasuke.

Anak itu masih menggerundel tidak jelas seraya memegang dan meniupi sikunya yang tampak memerah.

Sesekali ia mengangkat kepala sambil senyum lebar pada guru yang juga masih senyum padanya itu.

Menonton keduanya, leher semua anak menjadi pegal.

Si pirang itu tampak tidak tahu mau bicara apa. Dan malah jadi sok-peduli-pada-baret kecil begitu.

Dan si guru berambut perak juga masih tetap sok-ramah.

"Hei, kau... Uzumaki Naruto?" akhirnya Kakashi bicara juga.

Anak itu mengerling ragu dari sikunya, " –Iya..."

Sasuke memandangi anak itu kosong. Nama tadi rasanya terasa terlalu 'timur'/ 'resmi, bagi sosok semencolok ini.

"Naruto... kau ini masuk lewat mana, sih?"

Prtanyaan ini membuat si anak gelagapan. Matanya menengok ke jendela dengan risih, lalu menatap gurunya lagi. Berkali-kali begitu.

Dan sekali-dua kali, matanya bertemu dengan mata Sasuke.

Matanya yang masih agak berair.

Mungkin karena sakit akibat benturan tadi...

Dan demi nama segala konstelasi yang indah tanpa melupakan nama 'kecoa' yang pernah Sasuke gabungkan bersamanya...

...bukankah ia juga pernah melihat mata safir yang sama...

...yang saat itu juga basah, bahkan lebih basah dari ini, 8 tahun lalu?

--

Antena kecoa yang diikat... rasanya masih teringat sampai kini.

End ch1.

A/N: Okeh, okeh. Jayus. Abis.... Dan kenapa kecoa? Karena... Pada saat Luney sedang mengetik judul "Wishing on a Star" di depan komputer, tiba-tiba ada seekor kecoa jahanam hinggap di tangan luney yang saat itu sedang menyentuh keyboard. Lantas, Luney berteriak dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangan ke udara. Alhasil, tangan Luney terpentok meja dan sakitnya... Tahulah, para readers... Yep, meski naruto terpentok meja ide Aria, tetapi luney tahu gimana rasanya... T.T...

Chapter 2...

Mau???? Ada 2 hal, yaitu: REVIEW!! (anon bisa koq) dan bujuk aria agar dia mau buka YM dan chatting!!!!!

Karena ini adalah collab, sehingga chp2 belum ditulis!!! OPEN FOR ANY IDEAS!!! XD XD XD

Btw, add luney duunn... sadistreak(at)yahoomail(dot)com....XD XD

Oia lupha...

SPECIAL THANKS:

1. Editor: Aria (play me 'til noon)

2. Supporter: Aria

3. Idesumbangtor: Aria

(Next chp will be aria's space for a/n)

P.S. : Untuk readers-ny Naruto Slamet-slametan juga, itu lagi MAJOR RECONSTRUCTION. Jadi hiatus dulu yak... maaappp..... T.T


End file.
